So You Really Like Me?
by Kiri-Kiri-chan
Summary: Being a teenager is harder than adults think, especially when you have to deal with your sexuality, your love life, your homework and most importantly - you have to try and fit in all at the same time! Thank god for junk food. Sasuke/Naruto yaoi
1. Freeze Brain

**So You Really Like Me?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Need ma street cred back, yo**

**Chains:...yes**

**Chaos: Yeah good luck with that – Idiot**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: I will take that as inspiring words of friendship**

**Chaos: You do that**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Okay a lot has changed since I came back. I cut my hair short, got my lip pierced (twice) and I cleaned up my stories. All the stories that I did not continue or I thought were bad are now gone! Sorry to the people who liked them. I am back and ready to start my writing again. So! I start off with this series that will be finished because I have already typed up all the ideas I have for each chapter, but please if anyone has any ideas on how to improve please don't feel like you can't share. In the past I have had some good idea and some not good ideas but to anyone who wants to PM me with an idea or include an idea in a review go on right ahead! I reply to every single comment! I love my fans woo! So! Lets get this part started!**

**Summary: Being a teenager is harder than adults think, especially when you have to deal with your sexuality, your love life, your homework and most importantly - you have to try and fit in all at the same time! Thank god for junk food. Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Neji, Naruto/Deidara **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yaoi, may contain sex later on in the series **

**R&R: Reviews? Yes! Reviews are my heroine! **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Naruto I wouldn't be writing fanfics, now would I? No, silly peoples. Aw but I love ya all! **

* * *

I was sitting at my lunch table tapping my fingers on the wood, my life sucked. Really. It sucked more than a whore trying to make rent that month. My best best best friend in the whole of the world is a bastard, a huge bastard – he is such a massive bastard that i'm surprised he could fit into those skinny jeans. Does that make sense? Well I don't care because i'm angry. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, oh you silly bastard.

Y'know at first it was no big deal, sure Sasuke skipped a few lunch times to go eat with his bloody boyfriend, I just shrugged it off. He had a boyfriend now of course things wouldn't be the same, Sasuke would want to spend time with that freak. No dig deal, I would eat lunch with Kiba.

Sasuke is my best friend, we would spend so much time together people thought we were dating – yeah fucking right! He spends more time getting ready in the mornings than a girl! But now I barely see him at all. I miss him, Sasuke is always with Neji now and I don't even think Sasuke thinks about me anymore because when I actually do get to spend some time with my emo best friend he always talks about Neji. Neji this Neji that!

I don't give two hairy shits about _Neji_!

So after a month of seeing my friend twice! TWICE! I talked to Sasuke about it, Sasuke said I was being stupid. But then he invited me to dinner tonight so I guess it is okay...whatever I don't even care anymore. I hope Sasuke gets pregnant with Neji's baby and then go get married and then they both die in a smelly old peoples home!!

It's not like I care anyway.

Anyway, so yeah, dinner at Sasuke's place tonight should be fun because Itachi will be there and even though he scares the living cheese out of me he is still awesome.

But scary...

I once rang Sasuke's house for homework help and Itachi picked up and said; "Hello Naruto, Sasuke is in the shower. The answer is the year 1945. Goodbye." he then hang up and I just stood holding the phone to my ear like an idiot. That guy...he was good. Then there is his 'friend' Kisame. Tch, friend my tight ass. The whole house can hear them screwing when I sleep round Sasuke's but everyone pretends to ignore it. I'm not sure why because every single man, woman, child, peacock know that Itachi and Kisame are gay – and gay together.

I look around the lunch room and try to spot Neji and Sasuke, they are sitting alone on a table laughing and talking like Neji has been Sasuke's best friend for 10 years! Well he hasn't! I have! Naruto Uzumaki!

Where the hell is Kiba? I am so bored just sitting here pretending not to glare at Neji. Maybe he has a detention or went somewhere to study or has a date...

Yeah right! He probably has a detention! Kiba is so stupid about the ladies that he could never get a date! And study? Its more likely that I study than _him_!

I scan the room again; do I even have other friends? Nope, didn't think so.

Okay so its not that bad sitting here alone with an empty food tray.....

Screw it, I picked up my food try and put it with the other dirty trays and walked out of the lunch hall, I would just go to my next class and wait for the bell to ring in...what's the time? I looked around for a clock but then I realized I had my bugs bunny watch one (Bugs bunny – classic!) oh for the love of all that is rock I have 30 freaking minutes to wait! What the hell can I do alone for 30 minutes?

….well...there is-

What the hell?! I'm so lonely i'm thinking like that pervert Sasuke! I'm not doing that in class! I don't even feel comfortable doing it alone in my bathroom...what if someone is watching?

Kinda hard to do in a bathroom with no windows but what if someone was watching me like in that CSI episode when that freak who installed Nick's cable lived up in his attic and watched him! The guy who lived above me was a little weird....

Okay now I am just being a weirdo! Being alone can do that sort of stuff to you though.

* * *

I hated life, I hated life and I hated my life more! And I hated Sasuke even more than that! Jerk...

Okay I don't hate Sasuke but c'mon! Dude, why did he invite that Neji fucktard?! He didn't spend enough time with him at school?! Apparently not.

"Naruto." Itachi poured some peas on my plate, ugh I hate peas! And he knows it, I bet he just wants to make my life even worse. Asshole. Itachi looked into my eyes...like he knew I just called him an asshole...._'Sorry sorry sorry!' _I shouted in my head, Itachi kept staring before he sat back down and began eating his chicken with an angels grace. While Kisame just stabbed his fork into his chicken breast, picked it up and tore off pieces. I laughed, he has no manners and he is with someone who wrote the book for manners!

Sasuke was too busy talking to Neji to notice anything else so I just ate my meal in piece...s..ahaha, get it? Pieces? Ah, i'm a comical genius.

A knock at the door...dun dun duuun! I bet its the coppers! Hide! I laughed at myself under my breath and Kisame just gave me an odd look. Itachi, who probably knew what I was thinking stood up and left the room to answer the doorbell.

I once heard Kisame and Itachi fighting over what the doorbell ring should be and Kisame thought it should be the theme song from _Jaws_. That would have been so awesome! But they or rather Itachi decided to keep the traditional doorbell ring. Boring~ Jaws would have been funnier.

"Hey guys, un!" Deidara! He is so funny! He sat down next to me and stole my food.

"Hey!" I stole my plate from him and glared. "Mine, ponytail!" I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his tongue back out at me but Itachi gave him a plate of food before a full out war took place at the dinner table. Of course I would be the victor!

Deidara was 4 years older than me like Itachi and Kisame and went to the same uni as they did. He studied art, he showed me a few of his stuff once and he is pretty damn good.

"Thanks man, un!" Deidara said before stuffing his face with food and talking at the same time. Itachi looked a little disgusted but didn't say anything. He is probably just used to bad manners now. Kisame laughed at whatever Deidara was talking about, I don't care.

I just sat and ate my food in silence, sometime smiling at some of the things Deidara said but that's about it.

I felt like an idiot for coming here tonight. Sasuke of course would have invited Neji..bloody bastard. Well the holiday was coming up soon so I would get to spend at least one day with Sasuke _alone_ in the week vacation. The rest I will probably just hang with Kiba. Man I really need more friends.

Itachi took everyone's plate and asked if anyone wanted ice cream.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted, a big grin on my face. Thank god for junk food! Oh I just had an idea, the pink panther theme tune for the doorbell! Ahaha, that would rock!

"Not for us," I turned to look at Sasuke. "I have some homework I want to finish up." He looked at Neji and they both walked out the room.

Yeah, homework my ass. That was code for 'I'm gunna get laid yo!' jerk.

"More ice cream for us then, un!" Deidara laughed and grabbed the tub of ice cream from Itachi and scoped half of it in his bowl! Greedy bastard!

"I'm going to go do some work." Itachi walked off, he didn't like sweats very much. Well I did! i took the tub from Deidara and poured the rest in my bowl. Ha! Take that you fairy!

"I think i'm gunna go see if Itachi wants to do some 'homework'!" Kisame smirked and walked out the room and left Deidara and me alone eating our ice cream and talking. He was a cool guy, even if he was old. Well, 21.

"So I told my professor to make it a higher grade, un! It deserved more than a B, un!" He complained the scoped a massive spoonful of chocolate ice cream in his mouth.

5

4

3

2

1

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Deidara danced around the room holding his head as a freeze brain set in. That's right I said it. Freeze brain! I don't conform to your normal ways of speaking! Aha, I rock.

"Idiot!" I laughed harder at him. He fell back on his chair and rubbed his forehead.

"Brain freezes suck, un."

"Freeze brains." I corrected him!

"What, un?" He looked at me.

"Freeze brains, not brain freeze!" He stared at me.

"Freeze brain, un?"

"Yep, freeze brain." We both nodded our heads.

Then laughed. Man it felt good to laugh at stupid things like this I haven't done it since Sasuke got together with Neji and stopped hanging around with me.

"Your cute, un."

Huh...?

"Thanks..?" I'm not sure what else to say to that. I mean, Deidara was pretty good looking so I could tell him he was cute to...? "you-"

I didn't get a chance to tell him he was good looking because all of a sudden he leaned down

heeled my chin in his fingers

...and kissed me.

Whoa, now this is crazy.

-

**Kir-Kir-Chan: so, what do you think?**


	2. miss congeniality

**So You Really Like Me?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Thank you so very much for those who reviewed! Made me all happy inside! Woo**

**Chaos: You only got three reviews  
**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: so~? Still made me happy!**

**Chains: Would one review make you happy?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: It would make me less happy but still happy.**

**Chaos: what about none?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: That would make me super duper sad! So everyone review to make me happy and I will give you cookies and updates to give thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and I will never ever ever ever own Naruto. It would be too much of a hassle anyway....but...the money....ooh the money!! **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yaoi! Kisses! ZOMG! Kisses! **

**R&R : To make Kir-Kir-Chan you have to review or Kir-Kir-Chan will be super upset because Kir-Kir-Chan loves every bodies reviews with sugar on top! And a cherry, unless you don't like cherries then...strawberries! **

**Summary: Naruto's love life is just starting up, bit maybe his friendship with Sasuke is just ending...(Naruto X Deidara at the moment but don't worry it will turn to Sasuke and Naruto! That's the best paring anyway!)**

**-**

Deidara just...okay did he just...? he did didn't he?..He...! Okay he just kissed me right?! Am I going insane?! I'm not even gay!

…

Am I gay?

Crap!

Now to add to my list of problems I don't know if I am as straight as I thought! Maybe Sasuke's gayness rubbed off on me.

He has plenty of it I wouldn't be surprised.

Okay so now Deidara is just staring at me like he wants to rip my clothes off, coat me on BBQ sauce and eat me up.

Maybe he does....should I run away because that's what I feel like doing. Okay so maybe I am being a little over dramatic. Calm down Naruto, maybe it was just....a...friend kiss? Yeah that's it! It was a friend kiss.

….

Okay i'm not even believing that.

"Wanna go to a club, un?"

A club...like one with alcohol?!

"Hell yeah!" I said with a big toothy grin! Man, I have always wanted to go to a club but Sasuke doesn't do clubs. He does music concerts but not clubs.

"Great, un."

-

20 minutes later Deidara and I are walking into a busy club, people are pushing into me as we walk onto the dance floor, Deidara is holding my hand tight and smiling like a crazy person and hell, so am I. I am so excited and then we stop and Deidara turns around to look at me and starts to move his body to the music, so I start to move my body with the music too! Oh yeah baby, I am bringing back the bad white guy dancing! It is the way of the future! Oh yeah, I rock.

Deidara pulls me close to him and he moves his body up into mine and I can feel a blush on my cheeks but ignore it and just keep moving to the music. Then a song comes up that makes me happy that it is so dark in here because Deidara starts singing to the words.

"What do I have to do, to get inside of you? To get inside of you? Cuz I love the way you move, when I'm inside of you. When I'm inside of you, un"

Deidara pulls me closer to him and kisses my neck.

...He is kissing my neck! And I feel turned on! Oh my god I am gay! Or bi...or...i don't know what I am but I am fucking confused and I wish that I couldn't feel Deidara pressing against me because I can feel him – and I mean I can feel _him_!

"Deidara..?" I whisper and I don't think he can hear me but I am sort of glad because I am feeling so embarrassed and confused at the moment that I might explode.

"Yeah, un?" Damn he heard me, but can I be that surprised? He is grinding up against me!

"D-do....do you think...i..might be...maybe...gay?" He just shrugged and kept on dancing.

Big help he was!

You know what, screw it! I am at a club, not the time for thinking! Its a time to be dancing!

And that's exactly what I do. I just push all that, '_maybe I am gay? Maybe Sasuke and I aren't friends anymore? Maybe I should make some new friends?'_ crap out of my head and let my body take over! I do the crazy white guy dancing and Deidara laughs at me and I laugh at him when he tried to do it but fails. The bad white guy dancing is an art that is to be perfected and he hasn't perfected it yet! Ahaha, loser. I rock though.

Deidara pulls me close to him again and kisses me on the lips and as my body is in control I kiss him right back! Maybe I am a little gay?

But it's not big deal right? Sasuke is gay, Itachi is gay, Kisame is gay and apparently Deidara is gay to and it is way more accepted now, sure I might get the odd stare now and again but who cares? I am having fun and that's all that matters. So Deidara and I kiss and it is great and then he leans down and whispers something that I don;t catch and ask him to speak louder.

And just as he does the music cuts and it goes silent for a minutes,

"You wanna be my boyfriend now, un?!"

Wow he shouted that really loud...

And people are staring...great...

I smirk, meh, who cares if people are watching? I'm just going with the flow tonight!

"Sure!" I shout back and then the music starts up again and Deidara smirks back at me and we both laugh and I feel really happy. I'm glad.

It's been a while.

-

I'm at my house laying on my bed...well...i'm not laying on my bed, Deidara is lying on my bed and I'm laying on him.

We didn't have sex!

We just fell asleep like this.

It's kind of nice.

"Morning, un." Deidara yawns and shifts a bit then wraps his arms loosely around me. "Fun night, un." He smirks and lifts his hand up to his forehead and scratches his head. He has really nice hair I just noticed. But at the moment its kind of messy but he still looks...good. Yeah he looks good.

My _boyfriend_ looks good.

Have a _boyfriend_.

It still sounds kind of weird to me but whatever. I still rock.

"Morning, _un_." I smile at him. He messes up my hair a little and I try to pat it back in place even though I know it looks like a mess but its the principle that counts!

"Hey that's my thing, un!" He pokes my forehead and I poke him back!

And it begins! The great poke war of 2009! He shall not win!! I will prevail!

Deidara pokes the amazingly handsome blond in the shoulder and the blond pokes him right back! Oh its a fierce battle alright people! But who shall come out the victor?

Oh and I think the blond has one as he gets Deidara in the side and he ends up in a giggle fit!

The crowd goes wild!!

But oh! Deidara grabs the blond and throws him over and gets on top! What comes up next I fear-

"Ahahahaha stop-ahahahaha-n-no stop-ahahahaha-a-haha-pain-ahahahahaha-sto-ahahahaha!"

Deidara finally lets up on the tickling and looks down at me, I can barely breath and I am so glad he stopped when he did or my sheets would be yellow. He leans down and kisses my lips gently, he strokes my cheek and I feel like sighing it feels so nice.

"Deidara." We both look up at the same time to see Itachi standing at the door looking at us with an expressionless face. "Naruto." He looks at me then walks out of my room.

"Ehehe..." I wiggle out of Deidara – who I suspect enjoyed it! And run out the room to Itachi who is sitting on my sofa.

"You didn't have sex." a statement, not a question. I shake my head, I don't know why but I still do it. "You are dating Deidara." Another statement. I nod my head. "Want to watch a movie?" I nod my head again.

Once every month Itachi comes over and we sit and watch movies all day and eat popcorn. We don't talk or anything but he has always done it since my parents died 9 years ago. We always end up watching really un-Itachi movies like _miss congeniality_ and _Legally Blond_. He really likes those movies, we always watch them.

Deidara comes out rubbing his head and crashes on the sofa next to Itachi. "I have class today, un..." He mumbles, I think more to himself.

"Class on Sunday?!" I am never going to university.

"Yes you are." Itachi says as he presses play. He is inside my head~

"Sorta, I wanna finish off my project. It's due in soon, un." He leans over Itachi and kisses me on the cheek and I blush and half smile because Itachi is _right_ their! Embarrassed~ "See ya, un." He stands up and walks back into my room and grabs his shirt before waving and leaving.

I have a _boyfriend~_

I rock.

"Sasuke was worried about you." Itachi presses play miss congeniality starts. I look over at Itachi with a raised eyebrow, is he saying that just to make me think Sasuke was actually thinking about me last night? Probably not. That is very un-Itachi. "I know Sasuke hasn't been around you lately but he said he wanted to make some more time for you." Yeah right, probably with Neji hanging around us. "Maybe."

"Okay stop reading my mind!!" I scream at him! I hate it when he does that!

"I wasn't reading you mind Naruto, your face is just very expressive." He says without taking his eyes off the screen. He really loves this movie.

After we spend hours of watching crappy movies Itachi will make me go to bed at 10 and stays until I fall asleep then when I wake up there will be breakfast on the table. He really is a great guy sometimes. All the time.

It's not like Itachi is like a brother to me, or like a father...he is...i don't know what he is to me. He is just Sasuke's awesome older brother who pays my rent when I can't or buys me food when I cant afford it or hangs out with me once a month and looks through my cupboard to see if I have enough food, or does my clothes washing when I haven't done it in ages and then makes me a really nice breakfast.

Itachi is...a great guy, a lot of people just see this scary looking guy but the people who are lucky enough to get close to him know that he is actually a pretty decent person.

-

Monday. Monday. Monday. Monday!

I hate Monday!

I bet the devil created Monday! Damn him. Well...he is already damned....whatever.

I sit down in the one class that Sasuke and I have together and smile when he walks in – then frown when I see that bastard with him. I hate that I have class with Neji too.

Then I think I can hear my heart shatter into a million of pieces. Because Sasuke sits down at the front with Neji...

And he didn't even wave.

Is this what it feels like to be dying?

-

**Kir-Kir-Chan: what do you think? Review and let me know, thank you for reading and thank you again to those who reviewed and read and also fav-ed and put on alart. You guys rock. **


	3. Holding Out for a Hero

**So You Really Like me? **

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Hello everyone, and welcome to another thrilling episode of _So You Really Like Me_, and I, Kir-Kir-Chan, will be your host tonight**

**Chaos: Shut up and get on with the events already! **

**Kir-Kir-Chan: As you wish! LETS START THIS THANG! **

**Summary: Naruto isn't so sure if he _wants_ to be friends with Sasuke anymore and why is he acting so weird?**

**-**

"Where have all the good men gone and where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds?...."

You might be wondering why I am singing _Holding Out For a Hero _and standing on Itachi's coffee table.

"Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need...."

Well...oh wait here comes the good part!

"OOOOOHHHH OOOOH!! I NEED A HERO!! I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TILL THE END OF THE NIGHT!" I jump off Itachi's coffee table, "HE'S GOTTA BE STRONG AND HE'S GOTTA BE FAST AND HE'S GOTTA BE FRESH FROM THE FIGHT! I NEED A HEERRRROOOO!!" I moon walk backwards, " I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TILL THE END OF THE MORNING LIGHT!" I do some bad white guy dancing – oh yeah, I am so badass. "HE'S GOTTA BE SURE AND IT'S GOTTA BE SOON AND HE'S GOTTA BE LARGER THAN LIFE!" I jump on the sofa, "Larrrrrrger than liiiffeee!"

Deidara is laughing at me and clapping his hands as he does some bad white guy dancing – hey he is improving- "Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy, somewhere just beyond my reach there's someone reaching back to me!" I fall on my knees and reach for Deidara who puts his hand on his heart and reaches back to me with his other hand, "Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat....It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!!"

I jump up**, "**Up where the mountains meet the heavens above, out where the lightning splits the sea! I would swear that there´s someone somewhere watching me!!" I can't remember what I was going to say...well I know what i'm going to sing!

"Through the wind and the chill and the rain!! And the storm and the flood! I can feel his approach like the fire in my blood!" I moon walk back and head bang a bit, because you know, like I said, I rock.

"I NEED A HERO, I'M HOLDING OUT FOR A HERO TILL THE MORNING LIGHT!! AND HE'S GOTTA BE SURE AND ITS GOTTA BE SOON AND HE'S GOTTA BE LARGER THAN LIFE!!" I punch my fist in the air! "AND HE'S GOTTA BE STRONG AND HE'S GOTTA BE FAST AND HE'S GOTTA BE FRESH FROM THE FIGHT!!" I jump back on the coffee table, "I NEED A HEEERRROOOOO!!!" I punch my fist up in the air again and drop my head down.

Man...i so rock.

"That was terrible, un!" Hey! Who cares what does _he_ know about music. I rocked.

"Dreadful." Itachi said from his arm chair, his arms crossed over his chest and that usual 'I don't care' look.

"Shit."

"I rocked! You know nothing about music!" I jump off the coffee table and fall on the sofa, feeling a little out of breath from my amazing performance. So what was I saying?

Oh yeah, so you are probably wondering why I was singing _Holding Out For a Hero,_ well Deidara bought the Karaoke Shirk sound track and invited me round Itachi's house, Itachi has a karaoke machine, who know? I was feeling a little...dead, so I thought it would be a good idea to come here, have a little fun and forget Sasuke and Sasuke's boyfriend, and school and how Kiba has a cold and can't come to school so I am alone. Yeah, i'm glad Deidara did this.

It's barely been 3 days and Deidara has made me happier than I have been in a while. He is also loaded! So he buys lots of cool stuff and junk food. Like the Karaoke Shirk sound track and double hot fudge chocolate cake with chocolate chip cookie ice cream. Yum.

"Deidara, you could have done this at your own place y'know." I don't know why Kisame was complaining, he just sang Livin la vida loca with Itachi and stuffing as many cookies in his mouth as possible at the same time. He wasn't very good.

"But you would have missed out on all the fun, un." Deidara smirked and grabbed a beer. I have tried many times tonight to get a beer but _someone –_ Itachi – kept stopping me. Damn him!

"I wanna sing again!" I grabbed the CD and looked at the back. "What song should I sing? Hm..."

"How about none, un?" Deidara grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me over to sit on his lap. I wanted to look angry at him but I was sort of...blushing! Damn him! Men don't blush.

"Why is Naruto sitting on your lap?" Sasuke walked in and his eyes remained firmly on Deidara and I. He looked...angry? Really angry...

"Aw, my boyfriend can't sit on my lap-"

"Boyfriend?!" Sasuke shouted before Deidara could finish his sentence. Man Sasuke was turning red! Why is he so pissed? Maybe Neji didn't fuck him the right away, okay that was a bit mean of me but whatever. "But Naruto isn't gay!" He looked at me, "Right?!"

"Well..erm...sorta...i...suppose...a little...i guess..." I didn't really know what to say to that question right at the moment. I mean, sure i'm dating a guy but does that really mean I just like guys? I always used to like girls but girls never liked me back. Maybe they sensed I was gay so they didn't like me back...?

Girls are like dogs, but instead of sensing fear they sense gays?..Maybe..

"How long....?" How long what? Have I been dating Deidara..well...since Saturday I guess...or how long have I been gay? Or bi I should say I guess...Since Saturday.

"Err..Saturday?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi and it looked like Sasuke wanted to kill his elder brother but then he looked back at me. "Why didn't you tell me?" He looked a little calmer now. That's good, crazy Sasuke was a scary Sasuke.

"You are always with Neji.." I mumbled, I didn't want to seem Jealous or angry, but some part of me wanted to punish Sasuke for never being around. "I was going to tell you today but you didn't even sit next to me in class." Don't do anything you will regret Naruto...don't! And Sasuke is your best friend, even if he hasn't been around as much as you would like....so don't...but my mouth wasn't thinking along the same lines as my head. "It's not like you would care anyway. You have Neji now so I am just not as important to you as I thought." I regretted it the moment I said it. Sasuke looked like he had been punched in the stomach.

"You are important to me Naruto..." Sasuke said, his voice barely a whisper but I could hear, he sounded so hurt....yeah right, i'm probably as important to Sasuke as cheese, maybe he is just trying to make me feel guiltier

"Haven't been showing it lately." I looked away from him. Man this was awkward. Sasuke and I never fight, the only time we fight is when we are play video games. I wanted to be anywhere else but here, I wanted Deidara to take me somewhere that wasn't near Sasuke because he looked so sad and even though I felt guilty I still wanted to punish him....i wanted him just as sad as I was. Man, I am a terrible person.

"We can talk now." Sasuke looked up at me, his voice louder. "I have time for you."

"Why? Neji busy?" Why am I saying this?! I don't even care anymore...i don't care I am hurting him....i don't...

"Naruto-"

"I'm busy anyway..." I look over at Deidara and he looks at me before smiling and standing up with me in his arms and he throws me over his shoulder. I smile, but I don't think it's a real smile, i'm sure it's not a real smile

"Yeah, un!" Deidara smacked my ass and smirked. "Lets go get some ice cream, un!" He carries me out and i'm laughing and acting happy but all I want to do is go home and curl up into a ball and cry because Sasuke is my best friend and I hurt him and he hurt me and I don't think we are friends anymore. But I still want to be his friend. I wish this never happened, I wish he never meet Neji, I wish...i don't know what I wish...it wouldn't mate a difference anyway.

I can't look at his face as Deidara carries me out but I know he looks hurt and he probably feels just like me.

Deidara drops me into his car and we drive off in silence, he drives me home and we stop outside my apartment building. We don't say anything for awhile then I finally let the tears fall, I feel so stupid, I don't want to cry in front of Deidara but he doesn't seem to mind because he pulls me into his chest and wraps his arms tightly around me.

"It's okay, un..." I hear him whisper in my ear but it doesn't matter how many times he says it and it doesn't matter how tightly he holds me because I am still feel terrible.

I still feel dead.

-

"Thanks for everything Dei..." I whisper to him and rub my red puffy eyes, we sat in his car for an hour as I cried and he held me in his arms. Now we are sitting on my sofa, the TV on but mostly just for background noise so it isn't so quiet in here.

"No problem Naurto, sometimes everyone needs a good cry, un." I smile at him, it's not a big smile but it is a smile never the less and he kisses my forehead.

"Sasuke is my best friend."

"I know, un."

"I miss him."

"I know, un."

"....I love him."

"...I know, un."

-

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Sasuke finally found out! He did not seem so please no he did not!**

Chaos: What will happen next episode? 

**Chains: Who knows/ **

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Stay tuned! And reviews are welcomed! _Very_ welcomed. **


	4. Burning Feelings Down There

**So You Really Like Me? **

**Kir-Kir-Chan: I love the song Inside of You by Hoobastank**

**Chains: Does that have anything to do with the story?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan:..well...i used it in one chapter...**

**Chaos: But in this chapter?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: ….Then no, the song has nothing to do with the story**

**Chains: Just get to typing**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Enjoy!**

**Summary: Do you ever get that burning feeling...?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: by the way, Elvis _is_ dead**

Chains: Shut up!

**-**

I'm in school having lunch outside today because I can not bare the thought of bumping into Sasuke, it would be so awkward.

The fight we had and my confession to Deidara about loving Sasuke...god why is everything going wrong? We used to be such great friends but now everything has just gone straight to hell. I bet he hates me.

I am so stupid, why am I so stupid? Why do I do stupid things?! Stupid stupid stupid!! I wish I could talk to someone about this but Kiba would just say 'ew man I don't wanna hear about your homo problems' and Deidara...he is such a great guy, I have probably hurt him already when I confessed to him even though he already knew. Itachi probably told him.

"Hey have you heard that song when you're gone by Avril?"

"No put it on."

Ugh and now to add to my problems some stupid girls are listening to Avril! I hate her.

But as I listened to the lyrics I felt tears run down my face...because, that's how I felt.

Sasuke...i hugged my knees close to my chest and bowed my head down into them and cried silently. I missed him...

Sasuke, I ruined our friendship. It was my fault, I should of tried to make more of an effort. It was your first boyfriend, I get it, you wanna spend all your time with him.

But....like Avril said, we were made for each other.

I know more about Sasuke than anyone, he is so important to me and I know I am important to him! I know it...

I felt someone sit next to me and I looked up, forgetting the tears and saw him...Sasuke. His black eyes, his pale skin, no matter how much time that guy spends out in the sun he can not get a tan. I once sprayed fake tan on his legs when he was asleep and his skin was still pale. It was weird.

"Don't cry..." He was looking into my eyes and I looked back. I didn't care that I was crying or that he saw me crying or that people were looking at me because I was crying. All I wanted was Sasuke and I can't have Sasuke..."You shouldn't date Deidara." He mumbled, he looked away from me and leaned back on the tree. "He probably just want to date someone cute and young." Did he just call me cute?

"That isn't true." I wiped my face with my sleeve and sniffed a bit. "He is a cool guy."

"He is a jerk."

"How do you know?"

"And why does he always say 'un' at the end of his sentence?"

"It's just his thing."

"He has stupid girly hair."

"He does not."

"He looks like a girl too."

"So does Neji."

"He might give you an STD."

"That's harsh."

"I wouldn't give you an STD."

"Yeah but you did screw Neji and god knows where he has been."

"Hm, maybe. My dick has been getting that burning feeling lately."

"I'm sure they make a cream for that sort of thing."

"Hopefully."

"I bet Neji has it."

"The burning?"

"And the cream."

"Probably."

"Yeah because burning down there isn't good."

"Yeah it is really annoying. It gets in the way of skateboarding."

"That's a bad excuse for why you suck."

"I think it is a pretty good excuse."

"But would you keep the burning just to have an excuse?"

"Yeah, because when some guy is like, 'You suck!' instead of beating him up I could just shout out 'My dick burns!' and he would just walk away."

"But people would think you are weird and diseased."

"At least those weird girls that follow me would leave me alone."

"They would probably burn down there for you."

"That's really sad."

"I would burn down there for you."

"Really?"

"...Hell no."

We both looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

"You are such an idiot Naruto." Sasuke nudged me with his shoulder. "But I am a bigger one, for not spending as much time with you as I used to."

"You have a boyfriend now..." I didn't want to make him feel bad anymore. This is how it should be. Us, talking, being stupid and just hanging out. He did care, if he didn't he wouldn't of come looking for me. Thank You Sasuke...you rock.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I should spend all my time with him."

"But I should of expected it. You used to spend all your time with me and we are just friends."

"Just?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow at me! I hated him for that...why couldn't I do it to. So jealous.

"The best buds in the whole wide universe!" I nudged him with my shoulder and smirked.

"That's more like it." He put his arm around me. "And you are way more important than Neji." He nodded his head and closed his eyes as if he needed to think of something else to say. "And you have a better looking ass."

"Shut up and leave my ass alone. Your gayness rubbed off on me and made me gay!" I laughed. I was happy and with Sasuke again. Like it always should be, even though I can't _be_ with him it doesn't matter.

"But it is just so hard to." He pulled me in close to him as I looked over to him and it all happened in slow motion.

He pulled me in.

I turned my head to look at him...

and Bam!

We knocked heads!

"Ouch!" we both said in unison.

"You have a fucking hard head Sasuke!" I rubbed my forehead. Man that hurt! I will have a Sasuke bruise on my forehead.

"No wonder you are so stupid, you have nothing but bone inside there." He rubbed his forehead. "Here." He took a barbie plaster out from his pocket and put it on my forehead.

"It's weird you carry those around." I whined to him, ever since Sasuke saw these plasters in the shop two years ago he buys them all the time and just carries them around. He likes to put them on things. His skateboard, his school books, me.

"It's weird that you wear them." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"You put them on me!" I took the barbie plaster box and took out one and put it over the bridge of Sasuke's nose. Aha, he looks stupid.

"I must look so cool right now."

"Or not."

"I'm thinking I do."

"Yeah too bad you are delusional." He put his hand on his chest and looked fake hurt.

"How could you! You hurt my heart, you gave it ouchies."

"Aw would you like me to kiss your ouchie better?" I fake pouted at him and he shock his head with a long sigh.

"The damage is already done!" I laughed at him and pushes him back.

"Loser."

"At least I am a cool barbie plaster wearing loser. You are just a loser."

"No way! I am a bigger loser! I wear orange!" Ha, beat that Sasuke!

"I watch spongebob." He nodded his head.

"Yeah but that dude rocks, so I rock!"

"Damn. Fine, I give my title to you." He made cheering sounds and I stood up and bowed.

"I would like to thank the lunch lady for this award for always making really nice chocolate cookies-"

"Aren't those ordered in?"

"- I would also like to thank the man who sold me my hamster, Dog-"

"Dog died 5 years ago! Poor dog, he never saw that vacuum coming."

"- I would also like to thank, my best friend! Mr Tree!" I pointed at the tree behind us and hugged it.

"Hey!" Sasuke stood up. "I thought I was your best friend!" Sasuke hugged me from behind. "Mine!"

"I'm sorry you didn't make the cut. Mr Tree has green hair which makes him like 10 times cooler." I nodded my head.

"Yeah but I am a loser with a barbie plaster and I also gave you a barbie plaster."

"Hm..." I put my hand on my chin to think. "I guess you are right!" I turned around and hugged Sasuke. "Friends."

"best friends."

"Best best friends in the world!"

"Universe!"

I smiled. I had my best best friend in the world _and_ universe back and I wasn't going to le him go.

-

**Kir-Kir-Chan: The more reviews I get the faster I update~**

**Chains: don't bribe them!**

Kir-Kir-Chan: Thanks for reading!


	5. The Cow Jumped Over the Moon

**So You Really Like Me?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: sorry for the long delay, I have my exams in just a few weeks and I need to pass them to get into the university I want to go to. So wish me luck! **

-

Neji.

Neji is.

Neji is a bastard.

Neji is a bastard and.

Neji is a bastard and I.

Neji is a bastard and I hate.

Neji is a bastard and I hate him.

Do you like my poem I did for English class? Yeah, neither did my teacher. Sasuke, Neji, Deidara and I are all going out for dinner, woopti-freakin-do. Deidara kept asking how girly Neji was i'm not sure why...maybe he is going to get a crush on him like stupid Sasuke did and I guess still does and he will leave me to until we have a huge fight and then a weird chat about a burning feeling in his pants.

Or not I don't know!

Anyway, for some reason Itachi is driving me and Deidara and not his own brother but Itachi said he was closer to where I was and not Sasuke which is odd because Sasuke is at home.

"Man Tachi ya drive like an old man, un!" Deidara complained, he was sitting next to me in the back with his arm around me and looking de-licous if I do say so myself and way better looking than _Neji_ that stupid gay!

"Call me Itachi Deidara and I do not drive like an old man."

"Yeah, old men would drive faster, un!" Deidara laughed and clapped his hands like a seal. Itachi just stared blankly at the road ahead until we reached some fancy restaurant. Too be honest I would have preferred something more casual and fun, i'm thinking so would Deidara by the way he rolled his eyes.

"Call me when you want to be picked up."

"I could have just drove, un!" Deidara got out the car and held it open for me.

"Yes but you will probably get drunk." Itachi drove off and Dei and I was just standing there watching Itachi drive off.

"C'mon babe, un." He walked ahead and I frowned, he has been calling me _babe_ all day and its not that I don't like it, its just a bit weird.

"I'm coming, _babe_." I smirked and he winked at me.

"You will be _coming_ later on, un." He laughed at my confused face and walked into the fancy place, we instantly saw Sasuke and _Neji_, I hate that guy and walked over.

"Hey." I groaned and sat next to Sasuke and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"He is girly, un!" Dei smirked and took out a notepad from his trouser pocket and a pencil and started to draw. He is so weird.

"You are so weird." He just nodded his head and kept on drawing. I looked back up and around the table; Neji looked slightly annoyed but apart from that his face was blank and Sasuke was the same, annoyed but blank. Why was he looking annoyed? Oh yeah, Deidara insulted his boyfriend so he has to be angry on his behalf. It's like girls and their girlfriends; if a guy breaks up with a girl then all her female friends hate him.

"Hey, wanna hear a poem?..." I looked around the table, I really wanted to lighten the mood.

"Sure, un." Oh I didn't even know he was paying attention. Okay so here goes.

I took a deep breath, I hope this cheers everyone up.

"Hey diddle diddle the cat and the fiddle the cow jumped over the moon. The little dog laughed at such a sport and the dish run away with the spoon. He ran from conviction and fed his addiction, as the dish heated the spoon. The spoon begged to go but the dish shouted "NO! The heroin will be ready soon.""

I looked around the table, Sasuke had raises his eyebrow in question, Neji just rolled his eyes and Dei was just staring at me before...

He bust out into really load laughter, it was embarrassing but I didn't care!

"That was awesome Naru-Babe, un!" Another nickname?

"It was stupid." I turned to Neji's voice. Man, something died up his ass. "You are stupid for even telling that stupid poem." I turned to Sasuke and waited for him to stand up for me but he just sat there...doing nothing. C'mon Sasuke...

"Hey, un!" Deidara pointed at Neji, he looked really pissed off, I could tell he was about to tell Neji off for being an ass and even though I was grateful I was still upset that Sasuke didn't even make a move to defend me. "Why don't you put your fist up your ass and move it around a bit to find whatever is up there and get it out!" That was kinda weird... whatever though, "You are a complete snob, un! Why don't you leave Naruto alone, you bastard before I crack your skull open!" I looked at Sasuke who was looking at Deidara angrily, why? He was just standing up for me. "C'mon Naru, un."

"Huh?" what's going on...? I missed something didn't I? Damnit.

"We are leaving, un. That Neji kid is an asshole with no emotion and Sasuke care more about getting a fuck than making sure his best friend is okay, un."

"Hey!" Sasuke stands up, "How dare-"

"Piss off, un!" Dei looked down at me and I looked up at him.

Sasuke looked down at me and I looked over at him.

Neji looked at Sasuke and Sasuke looked over at Neji.

Sasuke sat down next to Neji and glared at me.

Sasuke folded his arms at me.

"You are just a low class loser." Sasuke said to me.

I stared at Sasuke.

And then I cried.

And then Sasuke looked down.

Deidara dragged me out.

Deidara hugged me.

Deidara kissed my cheek.

Deidara protected me.

Sasuke....

Sasuke....he...

"Just forget him, un."

Sasuke...thinks that...

"He is the loser, un."

He thinks that about me...?

_Just a low class loser_

"You are better than him-" I don't know what he said after because is stormed back into the resturant and slamed my hands down on the table.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" I was angry! I wanted to hit him! Friends for so long and now because some guy comes along its over?! "I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!!" I want to be his friend! I want to be his friend! Why am I crying?! I'm angry! I'M ANGRY I'M NOT SAD! "WHY?!"

Sasuke stood up and walked over to me and pulled me over into his arms.

What the hell is going on?!

Why is he having so many freaking mood swings.

"Why are you doing this to me...?" He whispered.

People are watching but I don't care, Neji is glaring and I still don't care, Deidara is looking at me with sad eyes but I still don't care! I don't care about anything or anyone, only Sasuke and he..he...i don't even know what he is doing!

"To you?!"

"You keep coming back..."

"Because we are friends-

"It hurts...watching you with someone else...I wanted to push you away because you don't feel the same..."

The same?

"Sasuke what's going on?!" I was crying so hard, "Why was you trying to push me away?!"

"At first I wanted to push you away because you would never feel the same..i couldn't see you all the time." Is he...? "Then I find out you are gay and dating Deidara!" I...i think he is..."Why not me?" He... "I love you."

He is confessing to me...

I looked into his eyes, he looked so sad...i saw myself in his eyes and I looked so sad.

So he has been doing this all on purpose?

That...

"Jerk!" I wiped my face with my sleeve and punches him in the arm.

-

**Kir-Kir-Chan: I'm sorry if it isn't good Y-Y I had to write it fast. Sorry. Next one should be out soon...ish.**


	6. Last Nail in the Coffin

**So You Really Like Me? **

**Kir-Kir-Chan: why is everyone so scared of swine flu? **

**Chains: Because it turns you into a pig!**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: No...**

**Chaos: Because you get a snout? **

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Nope. **

**Chains:..what is swine flu?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: The flu. **

**Chains: Huh?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Swine flu is the flu. **

**Chaos: but people have been dying..**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: well that's because the people who die from it have a bad immune system or live somewhere were they are unable to get the proper health care. **

**Chains: Then why are people freaking out?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: the media, duh.**

-

"What the hell Naruto? I just confess you don't punch people who are trying to confess!" Sasuke bitched at me, well I hit people who are complete idiots!

"No I hit people for avoiding their best friend! You are such an idiot Sasuke!" And I thought girls where confusing. "I thought we were closer friends than that! You should of just talked to me."

"Yeah but..." Sasuke looked down and glared at my shoes, but he didn't seem to be angry he was just upset and glaring is how he does that. Yep. "What if it ruined our friendship?" And he is the one always calling _me_ and idiot.

"The only thing that could ruin our friendship is if one of us tried to push the other away." I smiled at him and he smiled back and we was in our own little world. At that moment I didn't care that Neji had turned red from anger or than Dei was looking like he might start to cry but when I did remember he was there I turned around and he was gone. Damnit.

"Idiot..." Sasuke flicked my forehead and smirked.

"So, you really like me?"

"I really like you."

-

After the confession a lot happened in the following weeks. Sasuke broke up with Neji, Sasuke told me he liked Neji but it wasn't how he liked me, yay. Neji and Sasuke had a massive bitch fight and it ended with Sasuke stealing Neji's pillow and throwing it in a fire. I'm not sure why.

Then I spoke to Dei, he seemed upset but he said he was happy for me and gave me one last mind blowing kiss which then made Sasuke really jealous and we made out for a couple of hours, every few minutes he tried to do something naughty but Itachi would then walk in and tell us a weird fact like, _'Did you know that mice don't like cheese?'_ then he would just walk out...

He is one weird guy.

So now Sasuke and I are....a couple.

We are...dating!

I am dating my best friend in the world who is a great kisser and a massive perv because he loves to touch me up so now I don't trust him when we sleep in the same bed together because I might not wake up with my virginity in tact.

When we see Neji now we just ignore him, he likes to glare and he spread some nasty rumours about us, stuff like Sasuke cheated on him, some people believed him and some didn't. It didn't matter all that much to us.

When I told Kiba about Sasuke and me he sighed and shouted _'About time!'_ I am thinking a lot of people were thinking that, I bet more people knew I was gay than before I did.

Then I found out Kiba was dating Hinata! Surprised me, she was a nice girl apart from being related to Neji, but I never thought I would see the day when she would let someone kiss her in public and not pass out from the embarrassment of it all.

I still see Dei a lot, i'm happy because he found a really nice guy called Tobi he is a little weird though...

Anyway, I am sitting home alone and watching an awesome movie when someone knocks at my door and it really pisses me off! I might miss a bit of the movie but I just sigh and shout out _'I'm coming!'_ and slowly get up, keeping my eyes to the TV before rushing off to the door and answering it.

"He-.....K-Kyuubi...."

"Hello, Little brother."

I try to slam the door in his face but he is too fast and pushes me on the floor and closes the door, I hear the click of the lock, my heart is beating faster, my eyes are wide with fear.

He found me.

He found me, he will kill me. No...not kill me.

Kyuubi doesn't kill people he just ruins their whole life.

Kyuubi my older brother, he was sent away to jail when he raped a girl.

A girl who was my age.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

A girl who was apparently bubbly and always happy.

A girl who was just like me.

I thought it was just a coincidence, but then I found out about all the other rapes. Yeah, there was more, 10 more to be exact. 10 girls that looked and had personalities like mine.

I wouldn't believe he was thinking about me when he was raping those girls because then it was my fault! But he did it...he raped them...not me.

I was shocked, I was scared and I had no idea what to do. The only thing I could do was close my eyes and prey that Itachi would somehow know like he always knows and comes bursting threw the door.

So I waited for him...or Sasuke, or Deidara, I even waited for Neji.

I waited....

Waited while I was pinned down.

Waited while my clothes were ripped off.

Waited while Kyuubi whispered what he was going to do to me in my ear.

Waited while I cried.

Waited....

No one came.

Not even when I was laying on the floor, staring blankly up at the ceiling. I was naked and broken but I still had the slight hope that someone would come and save me even though it was too late.

Kyuubi leaned down when he was dressed and kissed my gently on the lips and that's when I stopped hoping. That was the final nail in the coffin. He was acting like a lover leaving after making sweet passionate love to the person they loved.

But that wasn't what he did to me. He didn't whisper in my ear how much he loved me. He whispered in my ear how much he hated me for going to court and telling them what I knew. He didn't run his soft hands across my body. He held my hands down as he...

"Goodbye little brother."

I don't think he was saying goodbye like he was leaving, he was saying goodbye to the person who used to be me. He killed that person, he and I were strangers now.

Because unlike all the other times where I thought I was dying or dead. All those times where Sasuke hurt me.

This was worse because...

I really am dead now.


	7. Frank Charles

**So You Really Like Me?**

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Man I am on a roll, no update for like, 3 weeks and then I update lots at once. I think it is just my way of saying sorry. Anyway, I really am thankful to all those people who review and those who review every chapter. You guys are the best and to show my thanks I will mention you in the very last chapter. Now, on to what you all really what. THE FANFIC!!**

**-**

Once upon a time there was a boy called Naruto, Naruto lived in a big house with his mother, father and his big brother. He also had a great boyfriend called Sasuke who was smart and really handsome. Sasuke had an elder brother called Itachi, he was great and would always help a person in need – even if he didn't look like that sort of person. He was like a fairy godfather.

One day Naruto decided to take a trip to Sasuke's house and filled up a basket with lots of delicious sweets and a glass slipper. Naruto skipped down the road and passed the ginger-bread house where Deidara lived; Deidara was always doing weird things to his house, Naruto was just surprised ants hadn't covered the house yet.

Next Naruto skipped passed three houses where Neji, Hinata and Kiba lived and where the big bad shark Kisame – who liked to dress up as a wolf – would always try to blow the house's down. So far he had blown the hay house down and the wood house but Naruto doubted he would be able to blow the brick house down.

Then Naruto finally got to Sasuke's house, Itachi smiled when he saw Naruto and took the glass slipper from him, grateful that someone had found it, now he could go marry Kisame the shark-wolf and Itachi ran off.

Naruto sat down at the table with Sasuke and they eat all the sweets up together.

Naruto was very happy.

But then sadly it was time to go, Naruto kissed Sasuke on the cheek and waved as he left. Naruto skipped back home, passed the brick house where Neji, Hinata and Kiba were having a party, passed Itachi who had put the glass slipper on Kisame's foot and were dancing with a plate and a spoon, he skipped passed Deidara's ginger bread house while Deidara was inside cooking with his huge stew pot until he got to his house that he shared with his father, mother and his big brother.

As Naruto walked in he noticed all the lights were off and he called out to his parents or his big brother to see if anyone was home. Naruto slowly walked up the stairs and when he got to the top of the stairs he saw two tomb stones with the names of his parents written on them. Naruto stared wide eyed at them, what had happened to his parents? He wondered to himself. Then Naruto saw a light coming from Kyuubi's room and slowly walked towards the door.

From the inside Naruto could hear strange noises, maybe someone was hurting Kyuubi? Naruto asked himself.

Naruto put his hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, calling out Kyuubi's name.

Then he saw Kyuubi, he was holding down and young boy, the boy was calling out for help but no one was coming. The boy was crying and no one was coming. Kyuubi was hurting this boy, hurting him badly.

Naruto was confused. Why would Kyuubi hurt this person? Who was that person?

Then Naruto saw his face and he realized...

That was him.

-

"I'm sorry..." I slowly came out of the weird dream I was having and heard a voice. Sasuke? "I should have been there..." something wet fell on my arm. "I'm sorry..." Sasuke was crying...

"S-Sasuke...?" What was going on? I opened my eyes but closed them again because the light was so bright it hurt my eyes. "Where-...." Then it all came back to me.

Kyuubi.

"O-oh..." I rubbed my eyes and tried to forget it all again but it wasn't happening.

"Itachi is with the police...Naruto-"

"It's not your fault Sasuke..." I took Sasuke's hand and held it gently and he held my hand gently back. He was shaking, I think he was scared he will hurt me more but at this point I don't think I could be hurt any more than I already had.

"It is.." He bowed his head onto my hand and cried. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Sasuke crying made me cry. I didn't want Sasuke to blame himself and I didn't want to think about what happened anymore I just wanted Sasuke to hold my hand and I wanted us to talk about stupid stuff while sitting outside under a big tree. I wanted to share an ice-cream with him, I wanted to go to the skate park with him and laugh at how bad he was, I wanted to sit in class with him and pretend i'm not coping his work and I wanted him to pretend he didn't know.

"Sasuke." He pulled up the covers and came into bed with me and held me, I wanted him to hold me tightly but he didn't. "I wont break you know...heh..." He nodded but he still didn't hold me tight enough.

"Hey." Itachi walked in and sat on the chair Sasuke had just left and stared at us both.

After that no one talked, we all just stayed there for a few hours until a police man came in, he looked like a nice guy and I wanted to be nice back to him but I couldn't. He was very tall and had nice brown skin colour, he looked really young but I don't think he was because he had grey hair. Black people age so well. Apparently white people with blond hair age really badly. Too bad for me.

"Naruto." He sat down and offered me a comforting smile, I wish it did comfort me but it didn't. His voice sounded sort of horse but that natural sort of horse. I just noticed that he has really big ears. I'm trying not to think about what happened but...this guy just came in to speak to me about it so I guess it wont be happening. I bet he doesn't get a lot of cases' where guys are raped. "My name is Frank Charles and I work with the police." I could tell by the blue police uniform. "If it's okay with you I would like to ask you a few questions on what happened to you." I was raped. Raped by my brother. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I looked at Sasuke and he held me a little tighter but not nearly as tight as I wanted still, I then looked at Itachi, "If you don't want to talk about it Naruto you don't have to." Itachi is such a great guy. I wish my brother was Itachi.

"It's okay..." I don't know why I was whispering, maybe I was scared that if I spoke louder Kyuubi would find me and hurt me again. "I was...watching TV then there was a knock at the door...i waited a few seconds before I answered it because I was really into the movie...heh, I don't even remember what movie it was now..." I started to tear up but just wiped them away. I wouldn't cry, not anymore. I really tried hard not to.

"It's okay Naruto just take your time." I really liked Frank, he was a cool guy.

"Well..i answered the door...a-and...Kyuubi was standing there...i was shocked at first b-but...b-but...then I tried to s-shut the door but he pushed me to the ground." I was crying, damnit I didn't even realize it. "A-and....then..h-he..."I couldn't say it, sure I could think the word _rape_ but saying it out loud just made it so much more real and I couldn't make it real...Maybe it was all a dream...damn, it doesn't matter how much I think that, it wasn't a dream.

"It's okay Naruto, do you remember what happened after?" Frank seemed so warm, he is married. I know from the ring on his finger. I bet his wife is a lucky woman, I bet he has a couple of kids and maybe even a dog. I bet his wife worries about him when he is even a minute late home from work.

"No...its all just...black after that." I leaned my head in Sasuke's chest.

"Okay, son." I always wondered why people would call guys _son_ sometimes. But, I would like to be his son, I bet he treats his kids nice, I bet he would look after me. Teach me how to ride my bike, scold me when I got a bad grade but then patted my shoulder and told me he knew I could do better, I bet he would be proud of me when I did something good and I bet he would be supportive when I told him I was gay and i'm dating my best friend. Yeah...i bet he is that sort of dad. Frank stood up and put his card on the table. "If you need me or remember anything else you can call me. Day or night, got it?" He smiled at me and nodded his head then walked to the door.

"H-hey Frank..." He turned back around. "C-could I ask you some questions?" He looked a bit confused then sat back down.

"Go ahead."

"Are you married?" He nodded his head and smiled.

"Yep, 30 years this year."

"Wow that's really long. Do you love her?"

"More than anything else." I really wanted to know more about Frank.

"Do you have any kids...pets?" He took a picture out of his pocket and gave it to me. There was a pretty black woman with short black hair and a bright smile on her face, Frank was behind her and hugging her tight, he was trying to look serious but it wasn't working. There was two kids in the picture, a pretty girl, probably around 18 and a really good looking son who is probably in his early 20's.

"My daughter is called Ashley and my son is called Michael. Ashley just turned 17 and Michael turned 21 this year."

Itachi sat back and listened, I talked to Frank for an hour and asked him about his family. He really was a nice guy. He told me he would come visit me tomorrow to see how I was going and left to get home to his wife. She was cooking chicken pasta tonight and he promised to bring me some.

After Frank Charles left we all sat in silence again, Sasuke kept his arms around me at all times and Itachi just sat back and watched over us until the silence was broken by Itachi.

"I am very sorry Naruto." I looked up at him, he was looking into my eyes and to a normal person you would see emotionless Itachi. But to me...i saw guilty Itachi.

"It's not your fault, its not Sasuke's fault its Kyuubi's. That bastard." Itachi nodded his head but still looked guilty. So did Sasuke. Strangely enough, when Frank was talking with me he looked a little guilty at times. Maybe he thought I would be jealous because he has a really great family.

Well he doesn't need to be because so do I.

I have Itachi and Sasuke and Kisame, who was in away visiting his family but was taking a flight back just for me, and I have Kiba who was having a night in with Hinata and I begged Sasuke not to ring him because I didn't want to ruin their night. I have a great family, just because we aren't blood doesn't mean they aren't as important, more in fact. My only living blood relative put me in the hospital.

To be family it has to be more than blood. It has to be love.

And I love each and every single person in my family.


	8. Field With Yellow Flowers

**So You Really Like Me?**

**Chains: Things are really starting to heat up. **

**Kir-Kir-Chan: Yep, it started just a light hearted little fic and is starting to get a little bit more dramatic. Thanks for all the great reviews and thanks to those who gave me some good criticism. **

-

Two 10 year old boys ran threw a field of yellow flowers, their hands out stretched and laughing happily. One boy, whose hair was as black as night and skin as pale as paper took the others hand, who was the complete opposite, his hair was as bright as the sun and his skin was nicely tanned, and dragged him trying to make the other run faster and further into the huge field. Their happy faces slowly turned down as they came to a stop. The Yellow flowers had been dyed red from the pool of blood, a mangled body laid out, eyes still wide but glazed over and lifeless.

The two boys stared down at the body, their innocent eyes wide with shock, their mouths open with a scream that would not escape their throats.

The young blond boy turned to see if anyone was around to help but as he turned the flowers before them shrivelled up and instead of being bright and beautiful they had turned a horrid brown and no longer stood tall for the sun but down to the ground as if the flowers were ashamed. The sky no longer held a baby blue colour with a few fluffy white clouds dotted around in the never ending sky, the sky was now dark and roared angrily with the sound of thunder.

The blond boy turned back to his friend, terrified, not knowing what was going on and needing some form of comfort but his black haired friend was no longer there, he was alone. Alone with that bloodied body. His shaky blue eye travelled back down to the bruised and discarded body and he finally let the scream out as he recognised the face of the corpse.

It was me.

I wake up screaming, I was sweating and breathing hard. A pair of arms wrapped around me but as soon as they did I through them back. Scared that it was that body...that it was me...

"Naruto! Naruto calm down i'm here for you!" I turned to the voice and in the darkness I saw Sasuke, he was worried, he was really worried. It was the fourth time in a week I had woken up screaming and sweating from another dream – I mean nightmare – where I found my dead body, or I was being abused by my _loving_ brother. "You okay...?" Why do people ask that when the person they are asking it to obviously isn't? I just nodded my head, holding my chest tight with my hand. My heart was beating really fast and for a second I was terrified I might have a heart attack.

"Yeah....i'm fine." Of course I wasn't but I said it anyway. I leaned onto Sasuke's chest and I let him hold me tight, he was finally hugging me as tight as I really wanted him to and I finally felt protected.

I was protected in his arms.

After I was released from the hospital I moved in with Itachi, Sasuke and Kisame. Dei has been around a lot lately with his boyfriend Tobi and so has Kiba with Hinata. Looks like my little family is growing. They have been so great I just wish I could repay them by stop acting like a frightened little kid who freaks out when someone moves to quickly or touches me when I don't see them. They all say they understand and it's okay but I can't live this way forever.

Itachi has been great, really great, really really super great. He should get some sort of award. I wonder if I could nominate him for something or make something up for him.

It's a little weird but I have noticed Itachi looking a little...i don't even know but it's weird whatever it is. He looks at Kisame a lot and when he does Kisame just nods his head. I wonder if they can talk through each others minds. That would be so cool if Sasuke and I could. But I would feel bad if he was having the same nightmares as me because of it.

I see Frank Charles a lot, I want to nominate him for an award to. And Sasuke and Kisame and Deidara and Kiba and Hinata and Tobi. I just meet Tobi and he is still really supportive and so is Hinata who I just became close with.

She makes really nice cakes.

Anyway, I see Frank a lot – Ashley got an A on her English paper – and he keeps me up to date with all the cop stuff in trying to find Kyuubi which is surprisingly hard. He really does stand out.

Kyuubi, he is 6ft 1 short spiky red hair, really deep blue eyes and has the same tanned skin as me. I would think someone like him would stand out anywhere but apparently not.

"I love you..." Sasuke likes to whisper that to me all the time now. I'm glad I can finally kiss him without being scared he will suddenly turn into Kyuubi and rape me – another dream, I mean nightmare I had. Frank set me up with someone to talk to, his name is Kakashi and apparently Itachi knows him and he is really good. I went to speak to him yesterday and yeah he is a nice guy but sort of weird in that he covers his face with a scarf.

He sat me down and I talked with him about the general stuff for about ten minutes. Stuff like my dreams and home life and then he got down to the real business and not even one minute into talking about it I broke down into a hep of tears I could barely understand myself yet he managed to understand everything I said, when I finally calmed myself down I was really impressed.

I cried about a lot of stuff, like how my own brother could do that to me, how I hated myself for not fighting back more and how I lost my virginity in rape. Kakashi told me I didn't lose my virginity and that really confused me, he told me that your virginity is given to the first person you make love to and until you make love to someone then something like rape or even casual sex doesn't take your virginity. At first I thought it was just a pile of crap but the more I thought about it the more it made me feel better. Kyuubi didn't take my virginity, that was for the person I made love to and that person will be Sasuke when I can finally allow another person to touch me in that sort of way.

"Sasuke?" I looked up at Sasuke who was still holding me to his chest and stroking my chest.

"Yeah?" He looked down and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for...everything."

"You don't need to thank me Naruto." He closed his eyes and leaned his head on mine. "I am doing this because I love you not to get any thanks." I really want to give him an award.

"Love you." I kissed him then stretched, I really needed a piss. "I need to go use the bathroom." I got off the bed, "It's okay I can go allow this time." I decided I wouldn't be scared anymore to do the simple things. I knew that Kyuubi couldn't get me here and I would be okay. Sasuke just nodded his head and stayed put and let me walk out his room and make the 20 steps to the bathroom alone. It sounds stupid but this is the first time since....Kyuubi that I could go anywhere alone. I felt sort of empowered and terrified at the some time. Weird combo huh?

"Are you okay Naruto?" I turned quickly to see Itachi at his door staring at me. "Sorry." God I nearly wet myself!

"I'm fine, but I might throw up my heart." Itachi smiled – well, he sort of smiled...with his eyes? Top Model!

"I heard you crying."

"Oh....bad dream." He nodded his head.

"Did you bring it up with Kakashi?"

"A bit, he said he wanted to talk more about it my next visited."

"Is he helping you?" He actually was which was the weird thing, I always thought shrinks were just people who got paid to listen to crazy people bitch and whine all day.

"Yeah actually. I got a lot off my chest." He nodded his head again, he is like one of those dogs in people's cars that nod when the car moves.

"I'm glad to hear you are feeling better. And even going to the bathroom alone has shown how much you have improved in just a few days. I don't want your life to be controlled over what one evil person did. I miss the old happy Naruto." Yeah...so do I.

"Well he is slowly coming back. I bet in a few weeks I can even sleep in my own room!" I laughed a little.

"Sasuke will be upset, he likes when you sleep next to him."

"I thought he would be getting a little...annoyed by me. I always wake him up." I did feel guilty about that, Sasuke does not like to be woken up at all.

"He doesn't mind." I know, I know he doesn't mind waking up at 3 in the morning to my screaming and crying. I know he doesn't mind holding me until I fall back to sleep, I know he certainly doesn't mind missing school with me. Too bad Itachi is getting us a tutor, damn him.

"What are you doing up anyway?" He folded his arms.

"I just couldn't sleep." It wasn't weird to see Itachi up and about in the middle of the night, Kisame snored. "Go to the bathroom then get back to bed." I nodded my head, said goodnight and went to the bathroom. Usually he would say _'and get some sleep'_ but he knew I probably wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight, I will pretend to so Sasuke can go back to sleep but I will stay wide awake, the vision of my dead body still fresh in my mind.

-

"So how are you feeling today Naruto?" I sat back in the comfy chair, the first time I came here I was a little disappointed that I didn't have to lay on a sofa. Kakashi laughed and said he could bring one in if I really wanted to. I decided no, the chair was nice.

"Better...i think."

"You think?"

I nodded my head. I really was starting to feel better. Sure I still felt scared, scarred and like a piece of me has been ripped out and thrown away and can never be replaced – which isn't my virginity. But I did feel...better.

"Yeah, I went to the bathroom for the first time alone last night." Kakashi smiled at me, in a way he seemed proud of me. "And I had a really bad dream again last night but I actually managed to get back to sleep and not have anymore nightmares"

"I am very proud of you Naruto, you are very strong. Now, tell me about those dreams." I wonder what he has under the scarf. A scar maybe? Or maybe he has some funny looking lips or a huge mole on the side of his face.

"My dreams..." My dreams...yeah...my dreams. "I was in a field with Sasuke, we was about 10 years old and running around laughing and stuff...then we came across a pool of blood..w-w-with...a-a-a dead body..."

"Are you sure you can go on?" I took a deep breath and nodded my head. "Okay then, take your time."

"Anyway...so...i was in the field with the body, then I turned around to get some...to get some..." I leaned over the table to get the glass of water and downed it and breathed hard. Kakashi just sat there and waited until I was ready to start speaking again. "..To get some help but then everything changed, it was a really nice sunny day but then it got really cloudy and grey and the flowers had all died...i was really scared and turned back to Sasuke to...i think like...ask him what to do..." Kakashi filled my glass up again and a took a few sips. "But he was gone..i looked.... I looked back down at the body and..." I bit my lip and let a few tears run down my cheek, I took a shaky breath, "It was me..." Kakashi nodded his head. "Then I just woke up...screaming like a baby as usual heh..." I tried to lighten my mood but it didn't work. So I just took another sip of water.

"You are feeling like a part of you has been taken away from you yes?" I nodded my head, not sure how he knew but not caring. "It sounds like you feel as if Kyuubi has taken away your innocence and perverted it."

Yeah...That's how I feel. Before it all happened I was still a kid...just a normal kid with normal problems, like dealing with my sexuality, my love life, homework and trying to fit in with everyone else. I used to always think _'Thank god for junk food'_ but even though the first night I stayed in Itachi's house I filled up with as much junk food I could get my hands on nothing made me feel any better, I just felt sad and bloated.

"Think you hit the nail on the head there doc..." I was looking down at my hands, I still had bruises on my wrists. I pulled down my sleeves, looking at them made me sick.

"All the dreams you have had all have innocent themes to them, such as the fairy tales and the one you was just describing to me, you always start off happy and with Sasuke, you feel like he is your protector, but then he always leaves and you are left alone, that's when something bad happens to you." I do feel so much safer with Sasuke... "You still have that innocences left inside of you Naruto you just need to find it again." Easier said then done. "Do you have a favourite place to go with Sasuke?" I nodded my head.

"Yeah...in the school yard under a big tree. We used to sit there a lot and just talk...sometimes we just sat there and listened to music."

"You should go back to that place with Sasuke and try to remember all those good memories you shared with him under that tree." I nodded my head again.

That sounded like a good idea.


End file.
